Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {0} \\ {1} & {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {-1} \\ {1} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{2} & {3}-{2} & {0}-{-1} \\ {1}-{1} & {-2}-{2} & {2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {1} & {1} \\ {0} & {-4} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$